Talk:Mario vs Pit/@comment-38100683-20190219135913/@comment-27518422-20190220153201
Because I truly think that Pit's arsenal of Powers, Skills and Weapons are enough. Nobody ever considers the powerful skills he has. The Dodge Token, the cards, Black Hole, Mega Laser, Weak Point Reticle, Invisible Shots... all these powers ''nobody ''wants to acknowledge. Why? Is it because they are good? Is it because they might genuinely help Pit win the battle? Sure seems that way. Mario's arsenal is good, but I think his abilities are grossly overestimated. Power scaling aside (which is ludicrous to say the least) he is an acrobatic human that comes into various powers and defeats foes with glaring weaknesses. Yes, there are bosses like that in a lot of games, KI included, but Pit's foes' weaknesses are hardly the final result. Unlike Mario, Pit has to train and actually learn new skills rather than have them bestowed on him by a star in his cap or a mushroom. Mario lacks in experience- as proven by Mario fans' own testimony. "Mario has no canon." Therefore, Mario never ''learns ''from these experiences as every journey would be treated as if it were his first. Pit and Sora on the other hand, have learned from their battles, have trained and improved because of the battles they have been in with foes much more threatening than Mario. I've already given my two cents on why I thought Pit should have beaten Sora, I'm not getting into that again because it turns into everyone using levels and tiers to seriously lowball Pit. And I am not going to repeat the conclusion of this battle again as it explains everything I wanted to say about why Pit beats Mario. Sora beats Mario for the same reasons I outlined: Sora has experience and I dare say a better arsenal through his use of magic. People bring up Paper Mario and how he manipulates dimensions, but all he does is switch back and forth between 2D and 3D. Which puts him in a different dimension to his foe- so what can he realistically do to Sora or Pit when they aren't in the same dimension? Diddly squat. But even if he has, nobody can decide whether or not he ''is ''Mario or a different character altogether. By no means am I saying "Mario is weak. Mario is pathetic." Because that would simply be an outright lie. But I can't help but feel Mario fans pick up and drop certain pieces of information when and as they choose if it fits their narrative. (A lot like Rosalina "resetting" the universe for example). I try to replicate the VS Series matches on YouTube that analyse the skills, weapons and training they received and ''how ''a character wins, rather than "VS Battles made a tiers list." Can I ask you lot something? Is it fun to look on a tiers list and decree that the guy with the better level can literally ''never lose ''to what's beneath them? How is that a challenge? All you need is to look at two pages, slap a letter and number on there and say "Done!" There are characters that surely never lose then, right? Because their level is so high that nobody can breathe near them. Where's the challenge in that? And doesn't it take away from the hypothesis of Death Battle? Analyse their weapons, armour and skill. I mean no disrespect, but my methods are pretty common knowledge now. I ''know ''the result bothers people, but ultimately this is a conclusion I came to. I never insult anyone else's methods, yet I seem to get slap in the face after slap in the face. Such as talking about how my research is "Bad" because they got mad the result was not their way, and then slamming their work in my face as if to say "I do it so much better than you". No matter how many times I explain myself, or state "This is why I came to that conclusion", y'all get mad about it for some other reason. I respect any and all opinions, but I prefer the challenge of actual discussion rather than being what is bordering on disrespected because of an opinion I have. To answer the future question in advance: Mario lost to Pit because of what was said in the conclusion. I apologise for going off on one, but it feels drawn out this. Amazingly, no other series reacts this way to a loss. Yet this is twice now that Mario fans have done so.